


Crimson on White Flowers

by decache



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Jealousy, Minor Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, Misunderstandings, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decache/pseuds/decache
Summary: When the professor announced their plans to marry Mercedes, Edelgard suddenly developed a strange illness. Hubert is prepared to do anything to get to the root of the problem.(Hanahaki disease AU with a few misunderstandings.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Crimson on White Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> You know how Edelgard shows signs of jealousy when Hubert completes an A support with someone else before he does with her? This fic is loosely about that.
> 
> Byleth can be read as either gender.

When Dorothea got wind of the professor's plans to marry Mercedes, she insisted a lavish wedding take place. Though the couple had a humble ceremony in mind, it was certainly a time where everyone was longing for celebration, the war having ended and leaving the victors and survivors to slowly rebuild the normalcy of their lives. Edelgard agreed that this was a great opportunity for some merriment and offered that the festivities take place at the palace. Soon the pair was easily convinced, even enthusiastic, as long as they would receive help with the planning. They had come a long way in their relationship after all.

Professor Byleth had managed to invite Mercedes to the Black Eagles' class the same month Edelgard declared war against the Church of Seiros, and shortly after the professor disappeared for five long years. When they all reunited again, it was Mercedes' kind soul that touched Byleth's revived heart.

Aside from every member of the Black Eagles Strike Force being invited to the wedding, some of the most trusted generals that fought by the professor's side were to attend, as well as the healers Mercedes worked with. Of course, after having finally managed to cut ties with him, her adoptive father's name wasn't among the guest list. As for her brother... he would be invited, if only they knew where to reach him.

Excitement slowly made its way through the palace. One afternoon, after having the dull sound of furniture be rearranged for the banquet in her ears for the past half hour, Edelgard decided she was too distracted to keep working on the document in front of her. She decided to take a stroll on the premises, which soon led her to the beautiful palace gardens.

Stopping under a tree, she smiled as she spotted the professor relaxing in the shade of the shrubbery. Dorothea was with them, showing a selection of flowers she kept in a basket, presenting each one by one. Were they trying to settle which type and color of flower they wanted for the wedding? Soon, Dorothea nodded satisfied like they came to a conclusion, and turned to leave.

Amused, Edelgard's eyes followed her. Dorothea was doing most of the planning, especially after Mercedes admitted to being easily overwhelmed with keeping track of so many related details. It was definitely something Dorothea thrived in, but then again, she among everyone was especially eager for a perfect celebration in the newfound times of peace.

Just as the songstress reached the garden's gate, she bumped into a tall, dark figure.

Hubert stood tall as usual and kept himself carefully by the tall gate to shield himself from the sun. As usual, he was dressed in his dark uniform, the long cape billowing lightly in the wind behind him and the prominent collar framing his distinct face. Though Edelgard knew he disliked how hot the Enbarr summers got, he seemed relaxed enough.

Edelgard watched as Dorothea exchanged words with Hubert. The conversation turned lively – Hubert allowing himself a crooked smile as Dorothea laughed at something he said, bracing herself by holding on to his arm. Edelgard smiled gently as she watched. After all these years of fighting side by side, Hubert had certainly warmed up to all the other members of the Black Eagles, in his own way. To be able to find true friends among them was for sure a blessing for them both. 

Then, Dorothea took a white flower from her basket, and held it up against Hubert's breast. Edelgard held her breath as she watched Dorothea slip the flower through the straps that secured his cape, all the while Hubert looked surprised, but not enough to stop her. When she finished attaching it, Dorothea stepped back to admire her handiwork. 

A pair of palace attendants passed by them and started giggling at the sight. Hubert looked surprisingly flustered at their reaction. Edelgard had never quite seen him like this. He moved to remove the flower, but Dorothea stopped him. Dorothea then turned and pointed to Edelgard. She grabbed Hubert's arm and pulled him along to meet the emperor, just standing a short distance away.

"Edie! I didn't see you there before," Dorothea said cheerfully, while Hubert respectfully murmured, "Your Majesty," in greeting. 

"We had just settled on a white-and-yellow color scheme for the wedding. And I was thinking maybe everyone could wear a flower like this? Or at least those that refuse to wear any other color than black," Dorothea said, smirking at Hubert. "Because I already know Hubie here won't wear anything other than... his usual. Not that your color doesn't look smashing on you," she added cheekily.

Edelgard couldn't help but notice that Dorothea hadn't let go of his arm.

"Anyway Edie, what do you think??"

"... it's appropriately formal. It does add a light, festive touch."

"Right? Of course, any color we would have chosen for the theme would go well with black, but white is what we're going with. It's light and represents a fresh beginning, exactly what we all need."

Edelgard smiled at her heartfelt words. "I'm glad to see you're really giving your all for this."

"Of course! And Hubie is a great help as well. He even suggested to consult Bern about any decorations that involve textiles and stitching. Though of course, with the date of the ceremony coming closer every day, I had to talk the poor dear out from volunteering to take on too much work herself..."

"Yes, that is something to watch out for... but I'm sure she loves to help, too."

"You know our Bern!" Dorothea laughed. "Anyway, Hubie and I have everything under control. Together with the bridal couple, of course."

"That's good to hear." Edelgard turned to Hubert. "Are you done with your errand, then?"

Dorothea had let go of him. Hubert performed his practiced bow before Edelgard. "Of course. I was just about to report to you, Your Majesty."

"Did the musicians give you any trouble?"

"We settled on a price rather quickly. There isn't much demand for their services in these times so they were rather grateful. And I must say, it is quite generous of you to sponsor the musical accompaniment for the wedding as well. I just hope it will be appreciated by the couple of honor..."

"What's a wedding celebration without some music?" Edelgard said.

"Exactly!" Dorothea cut in. "I'm so glad we were able to secure those musicians. The ones I used to work with, well... most of them retired. So the ones we got are my next best choice. I really, _really_ appreciate you chipping in to make this the best experience for everyone, Edie."

Edelgard felt warm at her words. "It's my pleasure... Besides, after all they've done for us, the professor deserves to be celebrated. Mercedes too... we can only guess as to how many times she has saved our lives on the battlefield."

"That's very true," Dorothea affirmed. "I had my hands full between the dancing, casting spells and occasional healing, I can't even imagine how things might have turned out if we didn't have her by our side! Either way, it's really kind of you to let us use your gorgeous ballroom too... Even though I know how you feel about the professor."

Edelgard looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Dorothea hesitated. "I mean... well, seeing them happy _does_ make you happy, right?"

"Well, naturally..."

"Good, that's good. You're strong, Edie. I always admired that about you." Dorothea turned to look at the professor. In the meantime they had been joined by Mercedes, who was cradling their head in her lap, gentle fingers running though blue hair. "But don't force yourself too much okay? I know the professor has a way to make anyone want to go an extra mile for them..."

"If you mean that I'm overworking myself with contributing to the celebrations in addition to running the country, there's no need for concern. Besides, shouldn't overwork be something _you_ should watch out for?"

Dorothea gave a melodic laugh. "Don't you worry about me! But yes, I do have a busy schedule these days too, but I love it. That reminds me, Hubie, when did the musicians say the rehearsals start again?"

"They said they'd start practicing right away."

"Oh! Then I'd better go meet them. I will, of course, perform a little song myself at the party. But that's going to be a surprise," Dorothea winked. "See you later Edie! Oh, and I'll meet you later about the seating arrangement, Hubie. Don't you forget it," she added, wagging her finger.

Edelgard and Hubert watched as Dorothea rushed off.

"I hope she isn't biting off more than she can chew," Hubert muttered. Edelgard studied him as his gaze lingered after the other woman.

"Well... luckily you're here to assist her in the planning, right?" Edelgard said. Maybe she imagined it, but her throat felt tighter than normal.

Hubert turned to look at her. "Any festivities taking place within the Imperial palace do fall under my responsibility to oversee," he said plainly. 

"I trust that Dorothea is easy to work with. Or is she... demanding?"

A smirk played on Hubert's lips. "She is certainly assertive. That is by far more constructive than someone who is forever indecisive."

"I thought as much," Edelgard said. "That is certainly a trait to be praised..."

Hubert hummed in response.

The Emperor and Minister both stood watching the betrothed couple in silence from a distance away, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the tree protecting them from the sun.

"Such an idyllic picture, don't you think?" Edelgard said quietly. It looked like Mercedes was singing softly to her partner. "I wonder if I could ever experience something romantic like that..."

"... as long as you find someone suitable, I don't see why not."

"Don't _you_ long for such a romance, Hubert...?"

When Hubert didn't immediately answer, she turned to look at him. He visibly hesitated at her question. "I am not the sentimental type, Your Majesty. Surely you know this."

"Are you calling _me_ sentimental, then?"

Hubert choked. "I just don't think it suits me to lie in between beds of flowers."

"And what if your lover asked you to?"

"My..." Hubert paused and looked at her strangely. "Forgive me, but why are you asking me this?"

"Well... the war has ended, and many of our friends are settling down, starting a family. Don't you want the same?" Edelgard took a breath. "Don't you have your eye on someone...?"

Another light breeze passed, gently pushing the hair that covered Hubert's right eye to the side, revealing his gaze in full. Edelgard's pulse quickened at his intense stare. A second later he looked away.

"... I'm not close to settling down just yet, not when so much work is left to be done. I am comfortable in the shadows, but if romance happens to find me one day, then so be it," he said earnestly. "I do not begrudge our friends retiring if they wish to already. They have done much for us, and I value their camaraderie. And," Hubert paused. "I value my friendship with you as well, my Lady."

Edelgard's breath caught in her throat. Hubert continued. "I value our friendship as we work beside each other. And I wouldn't want to change a thing about it."

Edelgard exhaled. "I see," she said. Her eyes lingered on the white flower adorning him. The memory of Dorothea's elegantly manicured fingers smoothing the fabric around the flower after she attached it played in her mind. Edelgard was distantly aware that her own gloved hands twitched. She turned back to watch Mercedes and the professor. Something constricted deep in her chest. _You wouldn't change a thing._

Byleth's fingers gently laced Mercedes'. The silver engagement ring on the healer's finger gleamed in the sun. A cough made its way through Edelgard's lips. Then, she coughed again, more heavily.

"... are you alright, your Majesty?"

"Yes," she cleared her throat. "It must be from the breeze just now."

Hubert studied her thoughtfully. It was a very warm day. "Perhaps you are allergic to some of the flowers here."

"Allergic, me?!" 

"It is a possibility. It's certainly a season with a lot of pollen in the air. I suggest you ask Manuela about it. Maybe she has a remedy."

"Please, it's just a harmless cough."

"May I remind you, as emperor you can't afford to _not_ be at the pinnacle of health. Any small sign of illness needs to be nipped right in the bud."

Edelgard let out a long breath. "You always know how to make a fuss."

Hubert smiled. "That is what I live for."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to figure out an edelbert hanahaki AU with Edelgard getting the illness. I don't really go for the jealousy trope especially among women, but this is how I can get the story to work. Edelgard values her friendship with all the Beagles! But feelings are complicated and can't be helped...
> 
> Thoughts and feedback are much appreciated!


End file.
